


Circle

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Holding Hands, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Upgrades, Road Trips, Travel, Vacation, poly ships trump love triangles any day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obvious solution is often the last one to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

Spring Break technically wasn't a "thing" until college, but a week off of school was still a week off of school. Zay had gone back to Texas to see Vanessa, while Farkle's family was going on a "simple family trip to Grandma's" with a special guest: Smackle.

Riley didn't mind having nothing to do but catch up on her Netflix queue, with the occasional break to babysit Auggie and his friends. Sure, she'd see Maya all the time but that was a given. Like the sun rising, or breathing, or pancakes being delicious. Lucas had said he _might_ go with Zay, but nothing definite yet.

On Monday morning, Lucas and Maya practically dragged her out of bed before breakfast. She yelled for help, but there was a sock in her mouth and it tasted fuzzy. Why weren't Mom and Dad coming after them? Shouldn't Dad at least be screaming for Lucas to let go of his little girl?

Maya finally took the sock out of her mouth when they got to the train station.

"Sorry we had to do this," Lucas said. "Maya _really_ didn't want to ruin the surprise. I told her we could've just had you meet us at the bakery, but..."

"Here." Maya set a suitcase at her feet. "Remember when you went to the kitchen the other night to get more soda? I packed for you. You may wanna get dressed," she said. Unable to come up with a proper verbal response, Riley dragged the suitcase into the bathroom and changed as quickly as she could.

"Okay, so you dragged me to a train station at six in the morning, in my pajamas. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this," she said once she found her voice. "And obviously it was Maya's idea." Lucas laughed sheepishly.

"Sort of...see, I decided not to go with Zay since he could use the alone time with Vanessa," he said.

"And Mom's got a lot of plans with Shawn this week," Maya added. "When I asked if I could take off and do something with you guys she was fine with it. Mostly. She made me promise not to book a luxury cruise, which was really my first choice."

"And Riley, you worked your butt off to get us those Christmas presents," Lucas continued. "You've been doing so much for us all these years, so..."

"So we're treating you to a week's vacation in Philly!" Maya finished. "And yes, your parents know all about it and they're fine with it."

"You..." Riley didn't know whether to laugh or cry or wring both their necks. Her best friend and the guy she'd never really stopped carrying a torch for, teaming up to surprise her? Sometimes she wondered if the world was in charge and she was just along for the ride.

"Well, I've always wanted to spend more time where Mom and Dad grew up!"

The train pulled up, Lucas handed out the tickets and as soon as their luggage was stowed away they went to the snack car for breakfast. The train was almost empty, apparently not many people had travel plans today.

Riley sat between her best friend and her crush, bagel in one hand and bottle of orange juice in another. It would be peaceful if not for a Certain Thing that still lingered between them. Middle school graduation was supposed to be the end of it, but Lucas was still afraid to make a choice and neither girl could so easily give up her feelings. And Riley _still_ felt like a heel for hers being in the way of Maya going after her own.

How were they going to spend a whole week in Philly together if they couldn't even talk about it?

"So," she ventured, glancing at Maya. "Still like him?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Always." She glanced towards Lucas. "Still can't decide?"

"Actually..." He looked nervous and Riley's stomach flip-flopped. "I have."

"Oh." If he picked her, she'd try not to look too happy. If he picked Maya, she'd force herself to be happy even if it killed her. "So..."

"I pick us." He slid his arm around her, his other hand reaching across her lap towards Maya. "I could never come between you two, that's just breaking so many laws of nature I can't even go into it. And I could never hurt either of you. So...I pick _us._ "

"You mean a threesome?" Maya asked, stifling a snicker. Riley felt her face turn bright red.

"B-but that...how does it even _work?!_ Okay, so my parents kinda had something like that with Shawn before Shawn started dating Maya's mom, but...Lucas, are you sure?"

"Yeah, can you really handle two of us at once?" Maya gave him a lopsided grin. "You know how Riley gets about the Knicks, you'd be putting up with that all the time."

"And Maya's silly nicknames. And newfound love of weird blogs," Riley added.

"I already am," Lucas said. "It wouldn't be that different from what we already have, and I can handle that like a pro."

"Well, then..." Maya's grin widened. "I'm game! Riles?"

She should have had more reasons against it. Relationships were scary, what if it didn't work, what if someone got hurt? But as she looked into Lucas's gentle face and Maya's gleaming eyes, she realized those were _excuses._

This made _sense_.

"Press start, cause this game's about to begin," she said, placing her hand on top of theirs as the triangle became a full circle.


End file.
